the new guy
by ShyNoble
Summary: Derek Terra is excited to become Chad's newest assisitant. but soon he begins to think, maybe he was a bit too excited for the job. Chad has already been through 4 assisitants, but could derek be the 1? Chad/OC male/male. rated M for later chapters
1. a Warm welcome

I poked my head into the booth "um… excuse me?"

The security broke his attention from his crossword puzzle onto me, he didn't look like a very happy camper "yes?!" his tone wasn't very welcoming either.

"I was wondering if I could get through, I'm here for work"

"Do you have a pass?"

Oh crap… "ahh…. They didn't give me one"

He got up, poked his pudgy face out of the window while staring me down "state your name and business!"

He was making me nervous "Derek…. Derek Terra, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's new assistant…. From Mackenzie falls?"

"How old are you?"

"17….and a half" I added the half part in hopes of making cute of the situation…. Didn't seem to help. He still looked at me with a *I don't believe you* stare "If you don't believe me, you can call Mr. Condor"

He let out a frustrated sigh "fine, stay put while I make the call"

"Ok"

He headed to the phone to make the call while I waited anxiously in both good and bad thoughts of the outcome, good as in, *oh my god! I'm gonna be working in a studio...WITH CHAD!!!*

While bad as in *oh god, what if I didn't get the job? What if Mr. condor says "who?" and lets this Paul Blart here send me away, making me look like a jack ass?*

Either or, the only obstacle right now was that call.

Why was this guy so rude to me? Was it because I didn't have a pass? Did he miss his lunch? Maybe because it's hot out and he's been in that booth all day in his uniform, I guess I couldn't blame him for that last one. Still, the least he could have done was say a simple *hello* but I guess he aint getting paid for being nice, probably doesn't even get a bonus for scaring the new recruits. Oh I just wanna go inside. Heh, my first day of work and I can't even enter the building properly, great first impression.

"Alright…. Have a good day Mr. Condor" the security guard hung up the phone and approached the window "alright, you may enter, head to the Mackenzie falls studio, a fellow assistant named Rika will meet you up at the entrance to hand you your pass" he said as the gates begun to open.

"thank you, have a good one" I tried to make a quick get away in hopes of not causing anymore of a stir, but just as I was about to go, the security guard said "you said your Chad's new assistant right?"

"Yup, I'm starting today"

He returned his focus to the crossword puzzle "you're late"

"Um, Mr. Condor said 1 Pm" I replied with confusion

He let out a little snort "that's what Mr. Condor said, but that's not what Chad said"

"Uh….. Beg pardon?"

"You'll know what I mean. Just head on over, don't keep him waiting… and Derek"

"Yes?"

"Good luck skipper!" he said before retreating away from the booth window.

"….thanks… I think"

I continued down my path not really paying attention to what he was implying. Right now I was in a good mood, probably the best, I'm working at a very well known studio housing 2 awesome shows, it's a beautiful day, and best of all, I get to be Chad's assistant. I admit, I shamefully have a crush on Chad, even though I'm not really a fan of the show, took me one episode to realize it wasn't going to work for me, still Chad was quite a looker, and he seemed like a nice guy, my friends back home weren't fond of him, they thought he was like a B version of Zac effron, I agree I didn't like high school musical either, but still…Zac was a hottie. Anyways as I continued walking down the path through the many sets of other shows and passing through busy crowds, I started to pass the set of "So Random" I couldn't help but stop and let out a smile at the giant poster of the So Random cast. I would love watching this show when I came home from school, especially after a hard day, it always cheered me up; out of them all Sonny was definitely my fave. A small town girl making it big, maybe that could happen to me one day. But right now, baby steps. I thought it would be pretty cool to be friends with them, I know, it's not really something a high schooler should really be publicly proud of, but it was better in my opinion then watching shows like "one tree hill" or "The O.C" drama is not really my kind of genre, unless it was really good and yet cheesy, like "ugly betty". Sure So Random doesn't get along with Mackenzie Falls, but hey, it ain't really got anything to do with me.

Oh shoot! Mackenzie Falls... Chad!!! I broke out of my trance and begun my way to the set. Trying my best to swerve through busy prop carrying crowds while trying not to trip over my white and black D.C's. I can be a very clumsy person at times, especially when under pressure, so hopefully I don't make a fool of myself in front of Chad, or else, bye bye paycheck.

When I finally made it, I stopped again to stare at the poster of the M.F cast; I couldn't take my eyes of Chad, him and his soft face and misty blue eyes… so cute. I've been gay for quite a long time now, coming out to my parents wasn't really hard, if anything they were making bets of when id come out. But out of all the guys I've seen, Chad definitely stood out from them all. He just did.

"Well…. He my be straight, but I can still look at him" I quietly thought out loud

"Yeah…. Cause he totally won't think you're a creeper" I snapped back into reality and spun my head to the voice behind me. There staring at me was a thin, but not skeleton thin, girl with light tanned skin, brown eyes and long black curly hair, wearing a white T-shirt, black head band and blue low ride jeans. What really stoke out was her nose, it was big, not huge, but yet noticeable. She looked older then me, but not by far, probably between 19-21

She gave me a happy smile "helloooooooo"

"Hi"

"You must be Derek eh?"

"Why yes" I smiled "I'm guessing your Rika?"

"Oh my god! Are you psychic?!"

"Nah I guessed"

"Hehe, I know I was just teasing ya" she gave out her hand for a shake, I replied with a grasp. Firm grip

"OH! Before I forget" she reached into her pocket "Here's your pass lover boy" she handed me the pass

Whoops "um… How much of that did you hear?"

"Well, enough to tell you want in his pants"

I nervously blushed "oh…well…I ...um…"

She chuckled "oh relax, I'm not here to judge, I'm here to guide" I smiled "ready to start your first day with your dream boat Chad?" I had a feeling she was gonna have fun with this, but it didn't bother me, it was nice to have a friendly greeting

"Why yes maam"

"Hehe, alright follow me to the studio. The studio of hope, wonder, and drama… and no, that wasn't a pun to the show"

"Hehe, can't wait…" I'm starting to wonder what it is I exactly signed up for here.

We entered the doors and continued down the black halls, I was distracted by seeing all the sets and props of the show, but I tried to make small talk with Rika "So… What do you do here?"

"Well, I am an assistant to the ever so LOVELY Portlyn" it was hard not to miss the sarcasm on *lovely*

"Heh, how lovely can she be?"

"Enough to set a rose on fire…..into a dark…ugly…pile of burning ash"

"Wow…that is um…. Lovely"

"Eh, it pays my rent"

"Um…should I be scarred of her?"

"Oh god no, as long as you stay out of her way, she won't know you exist. Actually, she's not really the brightest bulb in the box so… it can be quite entertaining at times" she chuckled, a sense of humor, I like her already "you do know your late right?"

"Apparently I am"

"Hehe, well that's Chad for ya"

I was starting to get nervous "is Chad a… Diva type?"

"Eh… I never worked with him before; you might wanna ask his last 4 assistants he fired"

"But, he always seems like a sweetheart on T.V"

"Oh ya… he's a saint…for the right price of publicity, but oh, wait till the camera's are off"

"Oh…" I was starting to feel a little disappointed, was Chad really like that?

"Aw, don't worry about it D, I'm Portlyn's 3rd assistant, and I've been here for 2 years, so who knows, you might be THE ONE" she emphasized

"Well, 5th times a charm"

"Exactly, 3rd time is so overdone. Time to get into the century"

Walking down with Rika made me feel better; it sure helped me get over the security guard from before. So maybe there was a little bump in the road but it might be a smooth cruise from here on out. But I can't tell the future, so… we'll see. Still, after hearing the truth, maybe I was a bit too excited about working for Chad, hopefully I'm different. And not just the gay way, more like… never had an assistant like you before way and on a good note at that. Maybe to play it safe… he shouldn't really know about my interests in the same sex just yet.

"Where did you come from by the way?" Rika asked

"Oh, I came from Victoria"

"Vic…where?"

"Hehe, a small town in Canada"

"Canada eh?" she joked with the stereotypical accent

"Ya eh! Rode down here with my polar bear"

"Ha-ha, so why are you down here so far?" she was getting curious

"Well, my current parents got a job down here so we transferred"

"Current parents?"

"Well, I'm adopted"

"Oh shoot… I'm sorry"

"Hehe, it's ok"

"Ok… I'll back off"

"Oh, don't worry about it, but thanks" I smiled to let her know it's all good.

I was adopted when I was 12, my dad left after I was born, so it was just me and my mom, what happened afterwards was…. A subject I didn't really like to share, I liked how Rika was being respectful and didn't ask what happened, I'm not really ready enough to play 20 questions on the subject, but basically, all I have left of my mother is my last name *Terra* I don't know where it came from, but maybe one day I'll know. But don't get me wrong, I have enjoyed the love and support Dill and Bertha, my current parents, have given me. Still, a lot of questions I wish answered.

We made it to the door of Chad's dressing room

"This is were he lays…..incase the star with his name on it didn't point it out"

"Heh, thanks"

"Nervous?"

"A little…" my heart was pounding, I knew I needed to calm down otherwise my hands would get sweaty. "It's Chad, but I gotta remember, he's also just another guy like me" ya… a guy who was gorgeous beyond belief and just recently now, is apparently a real slave driver

"Uh huh…ok….u believe that dear" Rika said as she patted my shoulder

"HEY!"

"Hehe, just kidding. You'll be fine, you're the first male sacrifice so… who knows"

I let out a pleasant laugh under my breath, first male eh? Maybe it will be different, I feel special already. Hopefully though Chad doesn't really mind his chicken to be breast less

"Thanks Rika"

"No probs, Ill cya later" she gave me a pound "good luck D" and then she was gone, leaving me alone in front of Chad's door.

This was it, in front of Chad's red dressing room door in a light black hallway with cemented floors. I quickly looked myself over, adjusted my black jeans. Play it safe and make sure he couldn't see my junk. Fixed my white belt so he couldn't see my underwear. Fixed my medium black hair a little giving it a small right side bang to look a little better kept and took in some deep breathes. Alright. Chad Dylan Cooper…. Here I come


	2. It's Derek

I took in one last breath, and then gave the red door a few knocks, yet there was no reply. A couple more knocks, there was still nothing. Was he even inside? Nobody was in the hall, so I was left to ponder on my own on what to do. Should I just, walk right on in? What if he's busy with something? I don't know what, but what if? At the same time, I guess it would be a better choice then just standing outside of his door like an idiot. I decided to just go for it. I placed my hand on the brass doorknob. Before I opened however, one thing was on my mind

"_Please don't be like… naked or something"_

Ok, in all honesty, seeing him naked would definitely rock my world. But, at this given situation, I don't really think it would be a great first impression.

"_Think with the head on your shoulders Derek, time and place man… time and place"_

I let out a small nervous sigh, clutched the knob and counted backwards from 3.

"_1… 2… 3!"_

Turned the knob and started with a crack through the door

"Mr. Cooper?" still no answer. I pushed open a little wider "Mr. Cooper?" still nothing… was he dead? I finally just opened full out and scanned the room.

It was a big space that's for sure, hell, it was bigger then my bedroom. Red comfy chairs on almost every corner while one big couch occupied a wall. There were lines and lines of wardrobe next to three full body mirrors covered with lights on the frames. The lights really made the cream painted walls look softer, well with whatever wall you could see that wasn't covered in pictures of Chad with numerous celebrities, fellow cast mates, and even pictures with sonny, huh… go figure. I noticed a few other things not really related to the show, a pinball machine, a large plasma HD T.V. hooked up with an Xbox 360 and what was that I saw on a table close by? An espresso machine?! Damn, they really wanna keep him. Plus, I could see a door leading to a private bathroom, I wonder what a Mackenzie falls bathroom really looked like? Well, one way to find out.

I walked across the room to check it out, only to make it half way till I made a realization… Chad is in this room.

There he was right there across from me, but not looking at me. He was sitting on chair in front of his makeup table, wearing the Mackenzie falls outfit; he was sitting up with his feet resting on the table. All I could see was the back of his head and his white shoes sticking up on the table, so I moved in a little closer.

"Mr. Cooper" still no answer. Was he ignoring me? I moved in a little closer to reveal my answer as I saw it through his reflection. Not only was I seeing his soft face as the lights on the mirror frame made it glow. But I could see why he didn't see or hear me. He was listening to his I-pod this whole time. Not only that but his eyes where closed as well. I had to admit, it was kind of cute, seeing him bob his head while mouthing lyrics to the song he was listening to, but I guess he should know his newest recruit is here now.

I walked on up, still unnoticed, and announced myself

"Mr. Cooper" as soon as I touch his shoulder, he opened his eyes wide, when he saw my reflection in the mirror, he freaked. Causing me to jump backwards

"WOAH!!!" he grabbed the nearest item, a vase full of flowers, probably from a fan. And stared me down with an awkward looking karate stance "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Wait! Hold on Mr. Cooper!" I had my hands up to try and calm him down and show I meant no harm "I'm… I'm your newest assistant, Derek… Derek Terra"

He was still in his aggressive state "prove it, before I call security!" I showed him my pass and explained how I know Mr. Condor. "Oh... god…" he put the vase down, but wasn't calm "you scared me to death! Do you realize what could have happened? I could have thrown that at you and gotten a law suite"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper" and um… thanks for the concern? "It won't happen again"

"See that you keep that" wow, Chad really was different behind the cameras "by the way, you're late" he pointed out in his manner while wrapping up his I-pod

"Um, Mr. Condor said 1 Pm"

"Ya, but… You don't work for Mr. Condor, You work for me. And in my line of direction, your 4 hours late" oh crap, fired before I even started "you scarred me and your also late, that's 2 strikes against you, one more and your out of here Donnie"

"It's Derek" he cut into me with a cold stare of his blue eyes "but hey! He he, Donnie has been my nickname" no… no it hasn't

"That's 2.5 strikes. Not making it a full one because you attempted at a save" well… at least he had a sense of humor… to bad it's a cold one.

"I promise it won't happen again"

"Well there's your first duty. Follow through with that promise, HERE!" he handed me a box.

"What's this?"

"It's your new blackberry, the instructions are inside. You are in charge of making sure my needs are fulfilled, answering my messages, scheduling interviews, as well as making me look good for the public"

"But you already look pretty good" I smiled, hoping to get a laugh from him. He was still unimpressed, shooting me down with his stare. "Heh, So… Um… What can I do for you next" I tried to save

"Well… for one, learn how that thing works, but for now… you can get me a frozen yogurt" ok that's easy

"Ok, what's your order?"

"Well…." Chad started to push me towards the door with his hands on my back as he said it "a small low fat strawberry vanilla swirl covered in sprinkles, but make sure there are no brown or white ones, as well as about, 30 little dark chocolate chips ground up into it, and about a dab or 2 of whole whipped cream and a red cherry on top, and actually I could go with some bananas in that. You know what, make it a low fat raspberry pineapple swirl with all those topping I said, um… minus the bananas and make those dark chocolate chips into ground up smarties" he had me outside the door "you got all that?" I just gave him a nod "good, oh and Donnie… don't get sloppy with it. Hurry back, don't be late" he gave me a smile, but before I could even open my mouth, he slammed the door in my face

"……. It's Derek"


End file.
